Ready
by Mistress of the Dark Arts
Summary: Seems there's a bit of a gap that needs filling in from 3x21 ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This isn't the first story I've seen about what happens in 3x21, and I very much doubt it'll be the last. I normally only try to write fic with plots that no-one else has done before but I couldn't help myself with this.**

**Disclaimer - spoliers up to 3x21. I own nothing to do with Glee, I just pinched the characters from Ryan Murphy et al  
**

* * *

There were a couple of hundred other people in the room with them, but no-one else had noticed that the smallest of intimate gestures had caused realisation to crash down on Emma. Not even the man who been at the root of it all.

She was ready.

Officially they were chaperoning students at the senior prom, but it was blatantly obvious they'd rapidly lost all recognition of the outside world once they had taken to the floor together for a 'short dance'. They were still floating along in their own bubble almost half an hour later, only being roused from their dream-like state when murmurings from the room at Finn & Rachel's sudden appearance became too loud to ignore.

And that's when it happened.

Will leant his body forward by the smallest of margins to rest his head on hers. And in that instant, Emma understood the power of their relationship and everything it represented. The fact that they were so in tune with each other, the fact that she could clearly understand everything he was thinking and feeling without needing to hear any words, the fact that needed her love and support just as much as she found herself relying on him. This was everything she could have ever hoped for and more. And to truly share that with him, she knew the feel of his hands resting gently on her waist, while her arms were draped around his neck claiming him as her own, was no longer enough.

She was definitely ready.

* * *

Her original plan was to wait until Nationals as it was only a few days after the prom, and whilst she might now have been ready, Will's focus was unreservedly on making sure New Directions were primed to perform at their absolute peak. Every single one of those students was his main priority. Trying to 'jump' him at the first chance would have seemed tacky, selfish and completely unfair to the McKinley kids. She was also slightly enamoured by the idea of giving herself to him for the first time in a foreign bed. Any potential bad memories from not feeling experienced enough to be as loving as she hoped for Will, could be banished forever in a Chicago hotel room they'd never visit again, whilst she got what could feel like a second attempt at their 'first time' back home in familiar surroundings.

Which would all have been perfect, if it weren't for the fact that they now had Shannon for company in their room, due to a last minute change of plans. And she could certainly never entertain the idea of kicking Shannon out during the time when she needed her friends the most (although the thought had crossed her mind about whether they could afford to pay for a separate hotel room for Shannon on her behalf). But no, Shannon's needs were far greater than hers and so she decided to leave the timing to fate. Fate though had clearly decided that 33 years was long enough.

* * *

The euphoria of the championship win reflected in Will's eyes from the second he lifted the trophy, and only seemed to grow stronger through their journey home. She had never felt the need to be closer to him in every way imaginable, and watching his delight as each member of New Directions was welcomed back into the halls of McKinley with genuine affection by the whole school, confirmed her resolve. Tonight was the night. A carefully positioned pamphlet was all she needed to get the ball rolling. And she was going to lead the way.

It'd taken a moment for him to register that the small, folded piece of paper on his desk wasn't a figment of his imagination, and the look on her face as she watched him read it told him it was true. He'd wanted to grab her wrists and drag her back home to the apartment instantly to ravish her, but he knew that the rest of the Glee club were waiting for him to join in the celebrations in the choir room. Seemingly endless congratulatory visits from other members of the faculty followed and rapidly become a chore as the afternoon morphed slowly into evening, and he desperately tried to think of anything other than running home and making love to his sweet Emma.

Nothing though could have prepared him for the vision that was waiting when he finally stepped through his front door.

She looked ethereal. Angelic. Divine.

Any chance at coherent thought fell away from his body, as quickly as his bag fell to the floor.

Her nightgown seemed to show everything and nothing at the same time, and perfectly summed up her personality in one simple piece of orange chiffon. She could give support, love, comfort and compassion in endless supply to anyone who needed without being prompted. But at the same time, there was always a side to her that was closed off to the world, but that she had gradually had the courage to introduce to him over the past year.

Emma knew from the look on his face that he was completely under her spell at that point and the power was intoxicating. She made her way slowly across the room, never breaking eye contact, until she stood as close as possible in front of him without their bodies touching. It was painfully close. His mouth was still agape as his brain tried to register the fact that he'd not touched her yet, but those few seconds had been more erotic than anything he'd found himself dreaming about at 3 in the morning when imaging how he'd finally be able to give her everything he had.

Her chest was heaving with the weight of expectation, and yet she could have sworn that the thumping noise she could just about hear in the background was his heart and hers. She was surprised at how calm and controlled her emotions were. Their breaths mingled in the cool apartment air and yet, the heat between them was flammable. Emma could see Will's expression change from shock, to love, to desire as he studied her face in detail before him, as if he wanted to commit every feature of hers to memory before daring to touch her skin, simply because this time it would be different.

The faintest hint of pounding that Emma could hear in the background melted away, as the butterflies in her stomach slowly began move their wings in symphony, and the colour of Will's eyes darkened. His lips met hers with an almost explosive force as the electricity sparked into life and his hands cupped her face firmly but adoringly. His obvious need for her, just empowered Emma further and her hands reached out to his waist, determined to ensure that she could feel him as close to her as possible. Their kisses quickly became ragged and lust-driven, as fingers began to mingle with tousled hair and cloth-covered abs. The windows of the apartment might have been open but nothing could be heard other than breathy pants, moans of approval and the delicious sounds of lips worshipping any piece of skin they could find. Desperately trying to keep as much body-contact as possible, their seemingly conjoined form managed to stumble through to the bedroom, keeping accidental bumps into furniture to a commendable minimum.

Fingers were discovering more and more skin, but still it wasn't enough.

Emma broke away and pulled back from him slightly. She needed more and the clothes between them were too much of a barrier to the contact she craved. They simply had to go. Will stood almost motionless as Emma ripped the tie from his shirt and began to undo the buttons, and watched in awe at the woman he loved and the steps she, and they, had taken together to get to this point. Every sinew of his body wanted to carry on touching her but he knew this was about her and it all needed to be done at her pace. Her fingers worked quickly and within seconds, his shirt became the first of many discarded garments to be strewn across their bedroom floor. Almost instantly, Emma resumed their embrace, but let her hands dance across the flesh of Will's chest, while his tangled in her hair once more, or rested on the soft curves of her behind. The sensation of her soft fingers mixed with the occasional delicious scratch from her nails, caused his muscles to twitch involuntarily and low, rumbling groans to erupt deep in his throat. She seemed to have a perfect understanding of exactly how to turn him on. It was starting to get painfully tight in his jeans and he needed to show her the effect she was having on him. How every little touch with her fingers, lips or tongue was driving him crazy. He pulled her in tighter, pushing himself against her slightly so she was left under no illusion about her hold over him.

The sensation of Will pressed against her, seemed to ignite something deep within Emma. She could feel the tension beginning to slowly build, but it wasn't through nerves or fear this time. This was fuelled purely by love, lust and want, and as Emma began to slowly leave feather kisses along his jaw line, down his neck and onto his upper torso, the fire inside was being stoked more and more.

'Oh God.' Will's breathy words were the first that had been spoken between them since his return that evening. Her hands were starting to work their way slowly down his abs, her mouth following slowly behind leaving gentle kisses and the occasional lick, as the need to taste his skin became too much temptation for her to resist. She'd fantasised about worshipping his body like this for months, to thank him for being such a beautiful human, inside and out.

Further and further on she travelled, pushed on to be more daring with each lick, or to caress him lower and lower down his abs, until she felt the point where his chest hair began to thicken slightly just above the top of his jeans. And still she needed more. The fingers on her right hand momentarily drew random spirals in the same spot just below his belly button, while she raised her head back up to the point where she could kiss him deeply again, before beginning to unbutton the denim and allowing her fingers to slowly slide beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers.

This time his groan was deeper, and resonated between them both as he kissed her back harder, but pulled her hand away from him. 'You. This is about you tonight.' he managed to utter between kisses. She'd been so brave and powerful up to that point, but now was the time for him to step up and take over. He broke the embrace and raised his eyebrow at her playfully, while gazing at her with the lopsided grin he saved for her eyes only. 'C'mon.'

This time it was Emma's eyes that darkened with lust, as she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him with every ounce of love and passion she held for him, she knew that the way his arms were cradling her close to him as he carried to the bed, meant he was now leading this dance and would do anything for her.

* * *

**A/N - was hoping to do this as a one-shot but I'm feeling evil and will do in 2 chapters instead. Mwha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews for part 1. I get the feeling this is what you were all wanting so hopefully you think it's worth the wait. If it is then tell me - reviews only take a few seconds, but leave me with a massive smile on my face for hours afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: All charactes nicked from Ryan Murphy et al  
**

* * *

He must have rescued a child from a burning building. Or saved an entire village from an invading army of savage hordes. He didn't know what he'd done in a previous life to deserve this, but if this was karma's way of saying Thank You, then it must have been pretty damn impressive.

Emma was laid out beneath him on their bed, her hands reaching out to touch any part of him in desperation, while his face was firmly buried in her neck, their bodies grinding slowly together. They'd had heavy make-out sessions before, but this time it was laden with heat and expectation. And the weight of it all was turning him on more than he'd ever been in his entire life. Their kisses were wet, heavy and hot, before being broken in a second as their lips suddenly discovered new pieces of flesh that needed to be worshipped. Will's hands were slowly making their way up Emma's thighs, massaging and caressing as gently as he could manage given his state of arousal and the way she was unknowingly scratching her nails up and down his back, gave away the fact that she was enjoying their activities even more than he was.

The delicate orange fabric of her nightgown was slowly being pushed up her thighs, revealing new expanses of milky-white skin underneath, that as yet had been shielded from anyone's eyes other than that of their owner. All Will wanted to do was stare down on the sight that was slowly being revealed before him, but he was desperately trying to keep Emma at ease and couldn't help but think that gawping at her was possibly not his smartest move. His hands kept pushing further and further up the side of her thighs and onto the curve of her behind. His fingers registered a sudden change of fabric beneath him as he discovered the satin panties covering her modesty. The temptation was too much and he couldn't resist the urge to glance down. The sight greeting him caused a smile to break out across his lips.

_Matching panties. It had to be. Even in the most private of moments, she's still undeniably my Emma._

His heart soared at the thought of just how damn perfect she was before returning his attentions to the pulse point on her neck. Emma responded in the only way she currently knew how – a small gasp leaving her lips while her hands roamed down to grip his ass and pull him tighter against her.

It was clear. She still wanted more. And Will was happy to oblige. His hands continued to push the thin layer of chiffon further and further up her body, making sure his fingers were taking in the sensation of her skin at the same time. A cool breeze may have been blowing through the bedroom window, but that wasn't the reason Emma could feel goosebumps. Long after his caresses had moved onto a different part of her body, she could still feel the imprints of exactly where his fingers danced a path along her skin. It was as though he was touching her everywhere at the same time.

And this time, it still wasn't enough for her.

Her stomach was completely exposed, as the fabric gathered just below her breasts and Will's thumbs began to stretch away slightly from the side of her ribs and rub gently along the outer edges of her curves. They were entering unchartered territory as a couple now and an element of danger began to creep into the atmosphere. Will couldn't help but gulp as a lump appeared in his throat from nerves. He began to reach further across and lightly grazed each of Emma's nipples as though he daren't try anything else at this point. The noise escaping from the back of Emma's throat made it clear he needn't have worried. She was lost in another world entirely.

Her back arched involuntarily at his touch, and although she truly appreciated his gentleness, the tension building in her lower body was crying out for more. She needed more contact, more adoration, more him. One of her hands made its way up from his behind and began to tangle in his hair to pull his head up slightly. She was trying to give the signal that she needed him to stop focussing his attention on her neck and just kiss the life out of her again. He quickly took the hint and as her tongue began to eagerly meet his in a battle for domination, he understood that she was being overcome by the same need and desire he was lost underneath. His hands began to massage her more firmly, whilst her hips responded by bucking harder and harder against him. The feel of his desire pressed through fabric against her core was leaving her feeling teased but tantalised the same time. Before she knew what she was doing, her other hand had moved from squeezing his tight ass over his jeans, to slipping beneath the cover of his boxers and trailing her nails against his taught, naked butt cheek to spur him on further. She never wanted this to stop.

But stop it had to. Even if only for a few seconds. Will was aching with the need to devour her and that damned nightdress had rapidly turned from a flirtatious turn-on, into an annoying hindrance. It had to go. As he pulled back with one final kiss to rest on his knees between her legs, the vision that met him caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Again. Once more he asked himself what on earth had he done to deserve this beauty that lay before him. For a split second, Emma struggled with the sudden lack of body contact and her mind flashed with panic that she'd done something wrong. The look of adoration and love she saw emanating from Will's gaze quickly put pay to those thoughts however, and she found herself locked in his stare. Neither one could move a muscle, even to blink, as the air began to seemingly crackle around them in anticipation. Emma was the first to give in as her eyes briefly flicked from the hazel pools of Will's eyes to the now blindly obvious bulge in his pants, before returning back again. Biting down on her bottom lip, her hands reached out to try and free him from the confines of the denim surrounding him, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrists before they reached their intended target. Firmly, but gently, he moved her arms over her head and rested them against the wooden frame at the top of the bed, before leaning back against her heaving frame and whispering seductively in her ear.

'Don't move. I told you this is all about you tonight.'

A feather-light kiss was placed against the shell of her ear as he let go of her wrists and moved back to his crouching position in front of her body, but this time shedding himself of his jeans as he did so. He definitely felt more comfortable than he had a few moments ago surrounded only by a slightly looser fabric, but there was still no denying that he was painfully hard. She had him completely wrapped around her little finger and wasn't even aware of it.

Leaning back on his haunches once more, he let the dimly lit lamps of the room cast their glow against her body, and once more allowed his eyes take every curve, freckle and crease of her skin, but this time his hands joined in the with sensory exploration. They rested against her hips, and in a similar motion to earlier, ran their way up the sides of her body, letting the harder skin of his fingertips trail random paths against her stomach and hips. Emma simply lay there, feeling more loved and adored than she ever had in her life, not daring to move a muscle, whilst she watched Will's eyes follow the paths his limbs were taking across her torso. Once more they moved further and further upwards and soon found their place underneath the chiffon, firmly massaging against her chest as they had done moments before. This time however, the contact was brief as Will grabbed the fabric that had gathered there and began to pull it up her head and along her arms, ridding her of the barrier that stood between them. The sudden exposure of her body should have shocked Emma, but as Will once more took in the sensual fragility of her form, her desperate need to touch him again took over and she began to reach out for him. He quickly grabbed her wrists again and returned them to the position above her head. Leaning his weight fully against her, he whispered flirtatiously to her, clearly revelling in the dominant role he'd taken on.

'I said, don't move'. She felt his smile against her cheek and this time the feather kiss placed there quickly turned into another, and another as he made his way along her jaw line, each embrace becoming progressively longer and wetter. His tongue began to lick its way down her neck, along her collarbone, and towards her left breast. Her skin tasted sweeter than he ever imagined, and with every inch that he moved closer to his intended target, he could feel her hips move with more and more force against him. Turning Emma Pillsbury on was now officially his favourite pastime. Gentle kisses soon turned to him sucking her flesh lightly, and as his tongue began to gently lick and tease her nipple while his hand tried to emulate the same sensations on her other side, Emma simply had no control over the moans emanating from her lungs. Each one seemed louder and more guttural, and spurred Will on to see what other noises she could make. Her whole chest was beginning to vibrate with the sounds leaving her body and Will could feel the sensations wracking through him. She was arching her back, desperate for more, and he never seen anything sexier in his life. As Will began to switch his attention to her other breast, the cool air night air from outside caught against the damp skin on her nipple and caused her to gasp. She didn't care what he told her earlier about not moving, she needed to do something, and her hands were quickly wrapped in his curls, almost clawing against his scalp, begging for more.

It wasn't just those actions that told him she ready. It was the way she was bucking against him, desperate for any kind of pressure against her core to try and relive the sensations building up in her. It was the way her legs had clamped themselves around his thighs, unwilling to let him move away from her. It was the way she'd been looking at him all day.

Still teasing her right breast with his tongue, his left hand began to slowly drag down the skin of her body, across her stomach and over her belly-button, with each of his fingers splayed out, caressing as much of her as he could manage in one go. Emma was struggling to comprehend the multitude of feelings taking over her body. His mouth against her chest alone was almost more than she could take, but all she could focus on the was need for his hand to carry on moving down her body. What he was doing simply wasn't fair and her need was becoming overpowering.

''

After what felt like an age to Emma, his fingers were finally beginning to caress her through the soaked satin fabric of her panties and it was delicious. A tiny part of her felt had ashamed about being so obviously wet, it simply wasn't ladylike, but with a final kiss to her nipple, Will's mouth had made it back up to her ears and his words were both soothing, yet arousing.

'The way you want me is such a turn-on, Emma'

'I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life'

'I love how you feel against me'

'You taste and smell divine, Emma'

As his ministrations became ever stronger, running against her cloth-covered folds, she was once again overcome within the need to show him what he was doing to her, but felt she didn't have to words to truly express how she was feeling. The only thing she could do was crash her lips against his and kiss him passionately, grabbing his curls and pulling him against her. The feel of her nails against his scalp, combined with rocking hips, and the vibrations of her moans rattling through his mouth while they kissed was causing him to get painfully hard again. He was going to struggle to hold out for long if they carried on like this and she deserved so much more than that.

Pushing the fabric gently to one side, he began to stroke along her gently. The feel of her softest skin and deep red curls was sending him wild and he couldn't resist the urge to slowly send his finger inside.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Her head was thrown back with abandon as he gently began to caress her insides with his curved finger, searching out the spot that would her send crazy, while teasing her bundle of nerves with his thumb. She was practically purring with pleasure and gasping for air at the same time, while writhing beneath him. The feeling deep within her was completely divine, but still not enough.

More.

More. She desperately needed more.

'Please. Oh. God. Will. Pleeeease'

She was begging now and didn't care who knew it. The clouded darkness that had suddenly enveloped her eyes, and erratic breathing from her chest was giving the game away as to how close she was. Will toyed with the idea of taking her over the edge there and then, but he needed to make love to her.

He stopped and pulled back from her body slightly so he could see into her eyes, her soul, clearly.

'Are you sure?'

She bit her lower lip once more and ran her hand slowly along his jaw line.

'I'm ready Will. I need this. I need _you._'

Carefully removing the final barriers of underwear that kept them apart, he gently lay back down against her, trying to not let all his weight fall on her too suddenly. The heat radiating from her core felt overwhelming as he took as much time as he could to enter her slowly. She was so, so wet and felt so tight wrapped around him, it took everything he had not to start thrusting wildly against her straight away and just fuck her. He knew he needed to take his time, to let her adjust, so he just lay there as still as he could until she gave him some kind of signal to continue.

Emma was desperately trying to relax, to let her body react as naturally as possible so she could make the most of it. And that's when he did it again. That one simple gesture that told her in the first place that she knew she was ready. She could tell he was being as gentle as possible and was waiting for her to let him know she was OK. He let out a small sigh, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers ever so slightly. She could never truly explain why that one moment of intimacy made her heart fall for him all over again, but she knew she was ready for this. She leaned her head up slightly to kiss his lips and moved her hips slightly forward, signalling her intent.

Will began to rock as slowly and as tenderly as he could manage and alternated between light kisses against her lips and brushing the hair from her face so he could try and gauge how she was feeling. Emma was slowly adjusting to the sensation within, and as the uncomfortableness began to ebb away, all she could feel was love. Love from the way he was staring at her. Love from the way his kisses were falling across her face. Love from the way his body was moving against her at a pace that was all about her, and not what he wanted.

As he watched Emma's body begin to relax and felt the way she was trying to move in time with him, the last thing he ever expected to feel was a hint of sadness creeping over him. He never felt possessive over her and while he certainly blessed that she'd chosen to wait for him to be her first, there was no denying she was the most incredible person he'd ever had the pleasure to meet and she deserved to feel love and adoration well before now. He was just going to have to make sure that she always knew how treasured she was, and how much he needed her in his life.

Their pace was beginning to increase slightly and Will's hand once more felt the urge to discover the flesh of the goddess beneath him. His fingers danced down her sides and ghosted across the side of her breast causing her to moan once more. He could feel the vibration of her throughout his body this time and it felt divine. Her name left his lips in a prayer as he began to worship the skin in the crook of her neck. Lower and lower his fingers travelled down her sides, brushing over her waist, her hips, the soft curve of her behind and round until he held the underside of her upper thigh. He knew he physically couldn't hold out much longer and had to make sure she found release before he did. Her first time needed to be magical. She simply deserved nothing less. She'd begun to writhe softly beneath him, and her breath was becoming more and more hitched, but as he raised her leg up gently, the new angle caught her by surprise.

''

Air escaped from her lungs in a rush and her body arched against him, craving more of that delicious contact he'd just created. One of her hands reached down to grab his ass, while the other began to draw circles in the base of his back. He never knew until that second just how much her fingers dancing his skin could turn him on. He lifted her leg slightly higher and pulled it tight against his sides as he began to thrust harder and deeper. Christ, she felt amazing.

'More. Please. More. There... Oh God. There'

Her nails were digging into his skin now and her foot was resting against the back of her thigh as she was beginning to get closer and closer once more. Will had lost the power to speak by this point and the only noises that were leaving his mouth were grunts and moans of his own. A layer of sweat had begun to make its presence known across her skin as it glistened against the faint light in the room. She was truly beginning to glow now

Faster. Harder..

Every push from him was taking her closer and closer. She felt worshiped, adored, loved, fulfilled, complete and as Will's lips moved from neck to her mouth, and their tongues met once more in passion, she could feel the blood rushing round her body and consciousness bidding her farewell as he gave her everything he had with his last few thrusts.

Her cries filled the sultry air of the bedroom as her body lay rigid whilst waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Will tried to take in the sight of her coming undone beneath him, but the feeling of her clasping down on him meant he wasn't far behind her. One final push and he collapsed onto her, relief coming from finally being able to make with her.

A hazy smile crept across Emma's face as she fell back to earth and felt Will peppering her face with tiny kisses again. She couldn't help but wonder if that's what it really felt like to make love, then why hadn't she given herself sooner? Why hadn't she allowed herself to feel that pleasure before? And as Will snuggled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist she understood _why_ it had felt that incredible.

She had to be ready.

And she was.


End file.
